The Conflict for Hotel Dream
The Conflict For Hotel Dream is a comic series made by Mapmaker024. In it, are specifically chosen characters from BFDIA and BFDIA, except that they have different peesonalities to them. The host is Eggbert, who sort of looks like Eggy. 22 (1 debuter later) contestants have a conflict over a hotel, called Hotel Dream. The Hotel has everything that the winner wants and can customize it. In "Episode" 0 all characters from BFDI/A have a chance of joining the contest. Eliminated Contestants will be sent to a gigantic pot called "The Patter". Every once in a while, there will be a ".5" episode, where we can see the characters and what they are up to when not in competition. There are currently 11 episodes and more to come. Comics will be provided soon! WIP And no, this is not a camp. List of Possible Joiners People Who Didn't Join: * Teardrop * Flower * David * Ruby * Snowball * Donut * Dora * Nickel * Fries * Puffball People Who Did Join: * Leafy * Rocky * Book * Bubble * Pen * Bomby * Eraser * Ice Cube * Pin * Pencil * Match * Woody * Firey * Blocky * Spongy * Gelatin * Tennis Ball * Golf Ball * Needle * Coiny * Yellow Face * Santa Hat (debuts) Episode 0 Transcript *our characters are grouped together in a stadium* * Eggbert: Is everyone here? * Random Competitor: Yep! * Eggbert: Good, Eggbert here, and I'll be the host of the Conflict for Hotel Dream! 21 (later 22) out of the 31 of you will compete for the Hotel Dream! * Yellow Face: SO NOT ALL OF US WILL COMPETE? * Eggbert: Yes, Yellow Face. * Needle: So how will we decide who will? * Eggbert: Don't worry Needy, the audience pre-voted. *Needle slaps Eggbert on the cheek* * Needle: DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! *The results come in, with (listed above) people being able to compete and people losing* * Eggbert: Sorry guys, but you need to go in the Patter. *All contestants that didn't make it to the show are thn dropped into the Patter * Bomby: So, will we be split into teams? * Eggbert: Yes, Bomby, you will be split into 3 teams. *teams are shown, consisting of:* Spangled Stars * Leafy * Rocky * Book * Bubble * Pen * Bomby * Eraser Exploding Eliptics * Ice Cube * Pin * Pencil * Match * Woody * Firey * Blcoky Zany Zippers * Spongy * Gelatin * Tennis Ball * Golf Ball * Needle * Coiny * Yellow Face *after all the teams are listed* * Eggbert: Get ready for...The Beginning! TO BE CONTINUED... Comic WIP Episode 1 WIP Episode 2 WIP Episode 3 WIP Episode 4 WIP Episode 4.5 WIP Episode 5 WIP Episode 5.5 WIP Episode 6 WIP Episode 6.5 WIP Episode 7 WIP Episode 7.5 WIP Episode 8 WIP Episode 9 WIP Episode 9.5 WIP Episode 10 WIP Episode 10.5 WIP Episode 11 (current) WIP